lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ruy Ignis/@comment-33839418-20171205175928
First Comment!! I know it is not the right page for shipping...but... nobody commented on anything... so please do not hate on me... So, I personally ship TEAM FOSTER-KEEFE. Please do not hate me on this... I am just trying to express my opinion. Fitz is really handsome and I personally would fall in love if he was real (or not, still love him tho( through the book ). At first, he describes Sophie as his little sister and by his behavior, he didn't seem to like her until he felt her feelings go towards Keefe. After that, he tries kissing her( which was soooo cute) tho. His jealousness took over and tried loving her again. On the other side, Keefe has always had a crush on her and loved her. He was always by her side helping, with villains or not. But, he risked his life to join the neverseen to help protecting her. Here a cheesy story for sokeefe shippers: Keefe: Hey, Sophie. Sophie: Why didn't you call me by my last name? Keefe: Leans down on one knee* Keefe: Because it is going to change to Scencen. A story for both shippers: In some random building right before they go to war: Keefe: Sophie, if I die today, there's something I have to tell you. Sophie: Uh, ok? *blushes* Keefe:*Leans in super close* Keefe: *Strokes Sophie's cheek Sophie: *blushes* Keefe: Sophie, I really, extremely, seriously, with all my heart - *Outside building* Fitz: Tam, do you think that Keefe is in there with Sophie? Tam: *rolls eyes* Of course he is, Fitz. Where else would he be? Fitz: Oh, uh, I just wanted to - Tam: You want to tell her that you love her before Keefe does in case you die, right? Fitz: Uh - yeah, *rubs neck awkwardly* Tam: Just because I hate Keefe and I ship Fitzphie so I don't want him getting at Sophie, I'm going to open this door. Tam: *opens door* Keefe: -lo- Fitz: *Clears throat* Tam: *squeals* HEY GUYS!!!!!!!! Keefe and Sophie: AAHHHHH *jump back and blush* Fitz: Dude, what were you doing with my cognate? Keefe: I was just telling her that I loved her! Tam: *sniggers* Sophie: *quietly cause she's really confused* Wait- Fitz: You realize that I love her more than you do? Keefe: Excuse me? I would die for her. Fitz: I would, too. I would sell my soul to the devil for her. Tam: *cracks up* Sophie: *so confused* Keefe and Fitz at each other: SHE'S MINE!!!!!! Sophie: GUYS!! DID YOU FORGET I WAS HERE? Keefe and Fitz: *awkwardly jump back and look around nervously* Sophie: You guys-both-love me... Sophie: *turns bright red* Fitz: Oops? Keefe: Well, since you found out, I guess I have to do this right now. Keefe: *walks to Sophie* *grabs her face* Sophie, I love- Grady: "casually opens door* *notices Keefe and Sophie* Grady: *turns mad* Grady: WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER? Keefe: *casually inches away from Sophie, whistling* Tam: *in hysterics, laughing on the floor and crying* Dex, Biana, and Linh: *walk in* Dex, Biana, and Linh: *so confused* I know this might be the longest comment you have ever read but... I am planning to post another part of the story (which will be mine) and share it all over KOTLC wiki. These two quotes are not originally mine. Sorry for not giving credit. The first one was on the internet, and the second one is from a girl that dreamed about the short story here in KOTLC wiki. Thanks, bye. -Jana The Version Of Sophie